The Blue Blur of Zero(H)
by SunDarkness2019
Summary: An accident with a magic circle causes Sonic to be transported to Tristian! What shall our Blue Blur do?


**(Okay, time for another chapter for Central Prophecy. Here we-** ***RING!* *RING!*** **Wait, what time did I set this alarm that I'm currently typing in? Okay, let's see…** _ ***Says, Do Familiar of Zero and Sonic crossover, twat.***_ **Ooh, yeah… forgot about that.** ***Ahem!* Hello~ you wonderful readers! Sundarkness here! Huh, new fanfic and** _ **now**_ **I'm talking to you guys… wow. So, uh, expecting an update to my stories and not expecting a new one? Me too! I actually had in mind to do another The Death Arc chapter, but I had some writer's block. Yep, I don't have some of the stuff written down, I don't want to make my schedule bland and boring, no! I get creativity when I actively think! So, uh, yeah… I probably should stop rambling, let's get it done, and uh… BEGIN! Also, I don't have a real schedule. Inconsistent writing. I won't update on a schedule. Only when I'm done with the chapter.)**

 _Mobius… Green Hill Zone…_

 _11:45 A.M…_

"Woohoo! Alright!" Said a voice from a _Blue Blur_ as it raced around the green plants and grass, taking in the fresh air from the entire area. That _Blue Blur_ was Sonic the Hedgehog, _The Fastest Thing Alive._ He was currently speeding through one of his favorite areas to run around and have fun.

Boosting into a pipe around an abandoned mine that was to be built, Sonic launched into the air, spinning all the way until he reached the launch peak, when he suddenly _Boost_ to the ground, immediately speeding forward again. Going through some loops, Sonic suddenly bounced up from a spring he hit, allowing him to see another old Ring Monitor, from when he much younger. Abandoned, decaying, it was a wonder that it was standing… come on, you know what'll happen.

"Alright!" Sonic immediately preformed a _Homing Attack_ to the old monitor, destroying the old remnant of the past, and gaining another ten rings. After a second in the air, Sonic boosted again, launching him into the air as he spun around, quickly preforming tricks and spins in the air. As he landed, he sped off again, running to his destination.

"Hey, Tails! I'm here!" Sonic said as he reached a large hut with a greenhouse and a large generator behind. And standing in front of the house was a short, yellow and white fox with blue eyes. Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's sidekick from the time on South Island stayed at the home he, Sonic, and their other friend Knuckles helped built.

"Thanks, Sonic! Glad you could make it! Come in, I made some Chili Dogs." Tails said as they went it the house.

"Cool! So, bud. What'd you need me for?" Sonic asked as he sat down on one of the many comfy seats, and rubbed the bottom of his nose.

"I wanna talk about the _Chaos Emeralds_. Eggman was, and will always be a pain our posterior. So, I propose we lock them up it the Special Zones only accessable by us and our friends." Tails put down the plate of Chili Dogs onto a table as he said that.

"Hhhmmm…" Sonic hummed at the thought as he picked up and ate one of his favorite foods, "Promising, but who knows? Something might happen."

"Psst, what'll happen?"

 _Later… Eggman's Base…_

 _16:32 P.M…_

"You were saying?"

Sonic and Tails were in front of Eggman, their dreaded enemy to them and to the world as he had all the _Chaos Emeralds_ in a piece of machinery he made for them.

"Blasted Hedgehog! Don't you ever have somewhere else to be?" Eggman asked, rhetorically.

"Yeah, the beach, Angel Island, Emerald Hill, Marble Garden, Bridge-"

"I- THAT WAS RHETORICAL! *Ahem* Sonic, you know now the face of the victor! Me!" Eggman emphasized that by pointing to his face.

"Who? Metal?" Sonic and Tails asked, innocently.

"Me! You simpleton! Darn you rat! No matter, I will now activate this new age of my rule with a press of a-"

 _Whoosh!_

"Button?" Eggman looked at the machine and saw a large, _Spindash_ shaped hole in there, "Uh… look at the time! I should really turn in Orbot and Cubot and myself, I mean, it's time for bed!" Eggman immediately ran… only to trip at a wire near the machines. Including the ones holding the _Chaos Emeralds_ , causing the machine to somehow activate.

"Egghead! The heck did you do?!" Sonic immediately ran to the unconscious doctor, trying to wake him by shaking him.

"Uh, Sonic? Look!" Tails pointed at the _Emeralds_ as, coincidentally a magic circle appeared before them.

Immediately knowing something bad will happen, Sonic did the first thing that came to mind: block the circle and _Emeralds_ from touching with his body.

"Sonic?! What did you do?!" Tails immediately tried to grab Sonic, only to find air in his hand. No Sonic.

"No… no… Sonic!?"

 **(And… end! Sorry to end it early. I don't have much to say, but be patient when I update… eventually…)**


End file.
